<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>s.u.p.e.r.f.r.i.e.n.d.s by Betch_its_Bel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871949">s.u.p.e.r.f.r.i.e.n.d.s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_its_Bel/pseuds/Betch_its_Bel'>Betch_its_Bel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cringe Alert, F/F, F/M, OOC Kara, Swearing, crossovers, haven't really decided, my gen-z humor really popped off here, other characters will be referenced - Freeform, possible batfam appearances, supercorp or supercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_its_Bel/pseuds/Betch_its_Bel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you all hate me or something... wait nevermind." -Lena Kieran Luthor</p>
<p>I suck at this but basically a cracktastic hold the crack groupchat with your favorite superfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poor Lena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi peeps.<br/>This is basically Earth Prime with some adjustments? So Winn is still and whatnot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Gang</p>
<p> </p>
<p>blondeBItch added directordamnvers, hotschott, spacedad, deadinside, cameraboy, sawitinadream, bigbrain, therapycheck, yeehawyeeyee, fastlane, iwillreign, and thecatgrant</p>
<p>blondeBItch: good morning motherfuckers</p>
<p>directordamnvers: kara wth it's 3 in the morning</p>
<p>blondeBItch: like i said good morning</p>
<p>cameraboy: so we're just gonna ignore kara's use of extreme profanity</p>
<p>blondeBItch: ...yes</p>
<p>deadinside: No, absolutely not. Where the hell did that come from?</p>
<p>hotschott: yeah kara doesn't swear</p>
<p>blondeBItch: yeah i do, but its usually under my breath and in a different language</p>
<p>sawitinadream: she did say ass in front of me</p>
<p>cameraboy: was that when she was acting like cat</p>
<p>thecatgrant: I've been summoned, what do you mean acting like me</p>
<p>thecatgrant: also what is this, why am I here, I haven't talked to some of you in years</p>
<p>blondeBItch: well I miss you, you should come back, and I wasn't acting like her</p>
<p>cameraboy: wdym you literally said TICK TOCK, that's basically saying CHOP CHOP</p>
<p>cameraboy: and tbh everything went to shit after you left</p>
<p>deadinside: Hey! I came after she left!</p>
<p>cameraboy: did i stutter?</p>
<p>directordamnvers: the shaaade</p>
<p>directordanvers: ex-lovers quarrel much?</p>
<p>hotschott: EX?</p>
<p>spacedad: how could i forget</p>
<p>blondeBItch: BWAHAHAHA i remember that</p>
<p>thecatgrant: Lovers? Well that was certainly unexpected. James you went from Kara to Lena. A downgrade i must say</p>
<p>deadinside: Do you all hate me or something... wait nevermind.</p>
<p>yeehawyeeyee: Oh yeah, my cousin broke up with you. Also I hate my name</p>
<p>Fastlane: Wasn't it before your first real date, and hadn't you guys kissed like twice. I think IVE kissed kara more times than you have</p>
<p>yeehawyeeyee: WHAT</p>
<p>cameraboy: first off, mean, second off, WHAT</p>
<p>directordamnvers: kara wtf</p>
<p>blondeBItch: OKAY it was like 3 times, two of those were dares or something, and the other one, lois was wasted, and when i was flying her home she thought I was Clark and kissed me, then stopped, and then threw up on me.</p>
<p>fastlane: i-, you said you would take it to the grave</p>
<p>thecatgrant: how embarrassing for you, also I'm slightly jealous that she kissed two kryptonians yet I haven't kissed one</p>
<p>blondeBItch: well ms. grant I could always change that for you (;</p>
<p>thecatgrant: is that so</p>
<p>blondeBItch: also lois it was either that or Clark trying to beat my ass. Do you remember what happened after I called you a MILF, he tried to kill me in a desert</p>
<p>sawitinadream: sooo, are we just supposed to ignore cat and kara's passive aggressive flirting</p>
<p>directordamnvers: you called her a MILF? I mean I don't disagree but damn right in front of Superman, you got some balls</p>
<p>fastlane: thanks alex, and ofc kara how could i forget, clark came back to the room with a busted lip, a limp, a cracked rib, and a swollen eye</p>
<p>blondeBItch: oh really, for me it just felt like high intensity cardio, I actually managed to break a sweat, or was that melted freeze breath, idk but yeah no biggie</p>
<p>yeehawyeeyee: I despise all of you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>s.u.p.e.r.f.r.i.e.n.d.s</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4:26 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: I ain’t never seen two pretty best friends… alway one of em gotta be ugly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: I would say lena was the ugly one but i can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>deadinside: aww thanks Kara. But don’t worry I think your beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: cuz we ain’t friends anymore cuz of bEtRaYaL and LiEs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: also IM the pretty one anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>deadinside: i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>directordamnvers: damn you really had to do her like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sawitinadream: i see now that introducing kara to TikTok was a mistake…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bigbrain: yes it was</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The loss of inspo for Supergirl is increasing everyday. Pretty sure the fandom is like dying cuz of it ending. Might switch it up and write other stuff. This probably won't be the last of it forever but who knows so for now I'm ending it. I still do love chatfics so you might see some for other fandoms. Sorry peeps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey lol umm, yeah im back i guess. this is basically me ranting abt how DIRTY the CW has done kara and her writing. She had sm potential and they fucking ruined it. oh well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't really watched sg that much so I kinda forgot how each character is so this is gonna be OOC and not that funny. still gotta get into the groove yk. i also did not read this through</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>s.u.p.e.r.f.r.i.e.n.d.s.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: raise your hand if when you watch your entire planet blow up in your fucking face and witness “mass death” at 12, then go through about 13 years of trying to process everything and grieve but really struggle with the trauma. Not to mention having to learn a new culture and being told BY YOUR OWN COUSIN AS IN YOUR ONLY BIOLOGICAL FAMILY LEFT to forget your old one. Let’s not forget the fact that he was “too busy” with his girlfriend to take you in. Then out of pure coincidence, you stumble upon a piece of your old planet, and turns out your mother and other Kryptonians are still alive and you want to be happy but you can't help but fixate on the fact that she saw you go into the phantom zone but after like 50 years never bothered to go get you and basically took away all chances of being normal and having a happy life. Then, you get over that whole thing but are sent to the very core of the trauma and find out that your father is alive this whole time, and now you can’t help but think that you were basically depressed for nothing and invalidate your own trauma in your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: *raises hand*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: oh would you look at that, just me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directordamnvers: kara, you need a therapist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therapycheck: i know some great people that could really help you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: screw that, I've gone this long without therapy, and look how great I turned out. Also, why is no one laughing at my jokes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameraboy: maybe because your trauma is a serious thing that shouldn’t be taken too lightly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: meh, lena does that shit all the time and no one bats an eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deadinside: ...ok got me there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thecatgrant: this is obviously some pent-up feelings. Also, the shade on Clark is… interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeehawyeeyee: kara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: oh it's fine. Just like how it's fine that in this new universe you couldn’t take me in because you were too busy for a teenager, but not too busy for TWIN INFANTS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch:...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: ok I'm done now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: someone get me food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawitinadream: what in the kentucky fried fuck just happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: omg wait kfc sounds sooo good rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawitinadream: that wasnt-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawitinadream: yk what, kara wanna get kfc w me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blondeBItch: duh</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was the intro chapter, soon things will start kicking. Tell me how it was in the comments if you want.<br/>I'm debating Lena's name rn. What's better "deadinside" or "iminpain"<br/>Also the names are going to be all over the place so if you can't figure out who someone is... use context clues, or guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>